Mit dir kam die Liebe
by Sakari1821
Summary: Ich kann das nicht beschreiben nur soviel ... es ist meine Erste Story in dieser Kategorie... ach ja : Eine Gabby...


Disclaimer : Nix Meins... Keine Kohle dafür kriege...

Pairing: Gibbs und Abby

---

Mit dir kam die Liebe

Sie standen ganz dicht bei einander . Seine blauen Augen strahlten Wärme , Härte doch zugleich auch zerbrechlich-und zärtlichkeit genauso wie Sicherheit aus.Sie verlor sich in seinen Augen , genauso wie er sich in ihren.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals ,stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen uund küsste ihn . Erst zärtlich dann immer mehr fordender ...

... Gibbs wachte mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf. Er war enttäuscht als er realisierte das es nur ein Traum war. Wie gerne hätte er sie bei sich! Er musste aufstehen, sonst würde er zuspät kommen, er hasste es wenn man(n) zu spät kam. Als er sich geduscht ,angezogen und zur Arbeit fertig gemacht hatte, schnappte er sich den Autoschlüssel und fuhr zur Arbeit.

**---**

**Im NCIS HQ**

Als er im HQ ankam herrschte eine langweilige Stimmung , was ihm nur recht war.So konnte er über seine Gefühle nachdenken, was ihm zwar schwer fiel aber sehr wichtig war für sein weiteres Vorgehen war.

"Morgen Kate" sagte Gibbs

"Morgen Boss " erwiederte Kate erschrocken , weil sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Ist Dinozzo schon wieder zuspät dran? Wenn er in 10 Min. nicht da ist dann ist er gefeuert." sagte Gibbs ärgerlich ,als die Tür des Fahrstuhls aufging und Tony grinsend herein kam.

"Na , wie alt ist sie?" fragte Kate neckend.

"Kate nur weil ich gut drauf bin, heisst es nicht das eine Frau dahinter steckt." sagte Tony etwas empört.

Gibbs und Kate schauten sich an und mussten grinsen ,sie wussten das es nicht sein konnte das Tony nie gut drauf war wenn er keine „Freundin" hatte.

"Na gut , sie ist 23 Jahre und hat Beine mindestens über einen Meter lang." gab Tony zu.

Kate musste lachen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte fragte sie " haben wir nichts zutun? Dann könnten wir mal ausspannen."

"Kate , du hast recht wir sollten mal richtig ausspannen aber wir bleiben hier und arbeiten die Akten vom letzten Fall nochmal durch!" erwiederte Gibbs, worauf er verwunderte Blicke erntete. Als die Tür vom Fahr stuhl aufging kam Ducky herein ,er war einfach nur wütend, weswegen auch immer.

"Ducky ,was ist los ? Siehst etwas angespannt aus!" sagte Gibbs und erntete dafür einen mörderischen Blick. "Ducky warte , ich komme mit!"

Gibbs eilte hinter Ducky her ,der sehr schnell in die Pathologie verschwand!

**---**

**In der Pathologie**

"So Ducky jetzt raus mit der Sprache , was ist los?" sagte Gibbs im ernsten Ton.

Ducky verdrehte die Augen und sagte : "Ach meine Mutter hat schon wieder die Küche in Brand gesteckt ... und hat dann die Handwerker die daraufhin gekommen waren , verprügelt...Aber nun zu dir, wie geht's dir so, mein Freund?Du strahlst so!"

Eigentlich hatte Gibbs garnicht richtig zugehört. Er träumte schon wieder von ihr.

"Jethro ? Hallo ? Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" sagte Ducky nun etwas lauter.

"Wie? Was meinst du? Sorry Ducky !" erwiederte Gibbs etwas irritiert.

"Kann es sein das du gerade meilenweit weg warst?"

"Nein das war ich nicht , nur 10 m entfernt." sagte Gibbs etwas verlegen.

"Jethro, kann es sein das du gerade bei Abigail im Labor warst?" sagte Ducky grinsend.

Doch bevor er eine Antwort bekam, war Gibbs schon zum Aufzug geeilt mit dem festen Entschluss ,endlich Gewissheit zu haben.

**---**

**Im Labor**

Schon bevor die Tür zum Labor ganz geöffnet war hörte Gibbs den Ohrenbetäubenden Krach von Abby´s Musikanlage.

Da die Musik so laut war bemerkte Abby Sciuto es nicht das jemand im Raum stand.

Gibbs schlich sich an Abby ran ,legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken und musste sich ducken ,weil Abby, sich so erschrocken hatte , das sie sich blitzartig umdrehte und mit ihrem Arm ausholte um sich dem "Angreifer" zu entledigen.

Als sie bemerkte das es Gibbs war ,stockte sie und entschuldigte sich .

"Sorry ,Boss-Man , aber ich wusste nicht das du es warst. Es tut mir so Leid." sagte Abby . Ihr tat es wirklich leid ,das sah Gibbs in ihren Augen.

Plötzlich ging Abby auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um Gibbs und drückte sich fest an ihn. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören ,er war für sie erst sehr beruhigend, doch dann merkte sie plötzlich das ihr Herz wie wild an zu schlagen fing, sein Herzschlag und sein Geruch machten sie ganz Kribbelig.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen ließ sie ihn los. Ihr gingen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf:

°Warum empfinde ich nur so? Er ist doch mein Boss°! Sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit mit einem coolen Spruch zu überspielen:

"Naja wenn ich es mir so Recht überlege, geschieht es dir recht das ich dir eine klebe, wenn du dich auch so anschleichst " sagte Abby grinsend.

Gibbs, dem es nicht anders erging als Abby, erwiderte mit einem Lächeln: "Dann kriegst du den hier auch nicht " und deutete mit einem Finger auf den grossen Becher den er in der Hand hielt! "Ohhh ,bitte !!! Du bist gemein. " sagte Abby schmollend .

"Bist du denn wieder brav?"

Abby nickte und nahm Gibbs den Becher einfach aus der Hand .

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, wie so oft bemerkte Gibbs das sie wunderschön war und ihn mal wieder um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Auch wenn er der festen Überzeugung war das sie nicht das gleiche für ihn fühlen konnte wie er für sie! °Warum kann ich nicht 15 Jahre jünger sein? Dann würde sie mich vielleicht mit anderen Augen sehen!° dachte Gibbs.

Abby merkte das Gibbs über sie nachdachte ,das konnte sie spüren. Doch sie wusste nicht genau was sie tun oder sagen sollte , so ließ sie es, lächelte ihn nur an und schaute ihm in die Augen!

Noch bevor einer was sagen konnte , klingelte Gibbs Handy.

Dankbar dafür ,nahm Gibbs ab. Nach zwei Minuten des Schweigens sagte er: "Ok ,wir sind sofort da." Damit legte er auf, drehte sich zu Abby um sagte ihr das sie einen neuen Fall hätten und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn von ihr.

---

Eine junge Frau , weiß, 26 Jahre wurde ermordet aufgefunden! Sie wurde auf einem abgelegenden, verlassenden Navy Stützpunkt ,nackt ,gefesselt und geknebelt aufgefunden!

Petty Officer Summers fand sie bei einer Kontrolle. Keiner wusste was sie da zu suchen hatte.

Am Tatort angekommen ,erteilte Gibbs wie so oft seine Befehle.

"Tony ,Tatort skizzieren und Foto´s . Sofort Tony!!!" sagte Gibbs ärgerlich , denn Tony hatte sich eingehend mit Petty Officer Summers beschäftigt. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und war sportlich ,durchtrainiert, genau das richtige für Tony. Kate musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Kate du sicherst die Spuren."

"Ok Boss!"

"Mc Gee wir werden den Zeugen befragen."

Bei der Befragung kam nichts heraus. Petty Officer Summers ,die die Leiche gefunden hatte , sagte aus ,das sie von Comander Stone beauftragt hätte ,hier mal nach dem rechten zu sehen. Was aber regulär erst in 6 Monaten fällig gewesen wäre. Als Gibbs die Daten und die Aussage aufgenommen hatte ging er zu Tony und Kate, um ihre Arbeitsergebnisse zu begutachten.

"Tony, irgentetwas gefunden?" fragte ihn Gibbs etwas enspannter als sonst zu Tony.

"Ähm... ja Boss, ich habe dieses Seil gefunden . Hier dran ist gut zu Erkennen das sie damit gequält wurde . Hier ist Blut dran. Ach ja und ich habe Zigarettenkippen dahinten im Gebüsch gefunden ." sagte Tony ganz stolz.

"Gut bring die Sachen nach Abby und zwar auf den schnellsten Weg. Und Kate was hast du ?" fragte Gibbs etwas aufgebracht ,weil Tony schon wieder mit P. O. Summers beschäftigt war.

"Ich habe Reifen-und Schuh-Abdrücke gefunden ,ich habe sie schon mit Gummi ausgegossen." sagte Kate auch richtig stolz auf sich selbst.

Gibbs sagte das sie es gut gemacht hätte und ging nun zu Ducky der mit seinem Assistenten Palmer schon den Leichensack schloss , verludt und zur Abfahrt bereit machte .

"Und Ducky was kannst du zum jetztigen Zeitpunkt sagen?"

"Eigentlich noch garnichts ,nur das die Tote anzeichen einer Vergewaltigung aufweist und mindestens schon seit 3 Tagen tot ist. Genaueres zeigt sich nach der Obduktion." meinte Dr. Mallard.

**---**

**Im NCIS HQ**

Wütend kam Gibbs ,nach 3 Std. Verhör mit Comander Stone, ins Büro reingerauscht.

"Ähhh, Boss? Abby sagt sie hätte was für dich im Labor." Tony hatte echt Angst vor seinem Boss in diesem Moment.

"Danke DiNozzo !" sagte Gibbs mit merklich besserer Laune.

Mc Gee und Tony sowie Kate hatten dies bemerkt und hatten sich fest vorgenommen ihn nachher mit Fragen zu löchern. In sich hineinlächelnd verließ Gibbs das Büro , ging zum Lift und fuhr nachunten. Abby wartete schon auf ihn , sie strahlte ihn an . Sie freute sich ihn zusehen.

"Was gibt's Abbs? Was wichtiges?" fragte Gibbs lächelnd. Er war ihr sehr dankbar dafür das SIE ihn daraus geholt hatte , schon ihre bloße Nähe gab ihm Sicherheit und die Gewissheit das er alles schaffen könnte wenn er denn nur wollte.

"Hey Boss-Man glaubst du etwa das ich dich für etwas banales hier runter hole? Aber hey bin ich denn nicht schon was besonderes?" antwortete Abby mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

"Abby nun sag schon was du hast?"

"Na gut, ich habe die Zigaretten untersucht und den daran gefundenen Speichel in den Suchlauf gegeben und siehe da : --- Eine Übereinstimmung mit Comander Stone. " Abby strahlte noch immer.

"Sehr gute Arbeit , Abbs!! " Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern , Abby durchfuhr ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Sie drehte sich zu ihm ,so dicht standen sie sich noch nie gegenüber.

Sie lächelte ,stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich . Schnell wurde der Kuss intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Selbst das Klingeln des Telefons hörten sie fast nicht. Nach knapp einer halben Minute ,die das Telefon jetzt nun schon klingelte ,trennten sie sich und Abby ging ran.

"Hi Kate, ja der ist hier . Was? Ja er ist schon auf den Weg."

"Was will denn Kate?" fragte Gibbs etwas ärgerlich, weil er sich nicht von Abby trennen wollte . Sie hatte bemerkt das er sauer war , um ihn zu besämpftigen nahm sie ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn , bevor sie mit der Sprache rausrückte.

"Kate hat gesagt es sei sehr dringend, es ist irgentwas mit Comander Stone." sagte Abby.

"Das will ich für Kate auch hoffen das es dringend ist." lächelte Gibbs , was ihm sichtlich schwerfiel denn jetzt würde er Abby verlassen müssen. Bevor er im Lift verschwand gab er ihr noch einen Kuss .

Oben im Büro herrschte Hektik , alle liefen durcheinander. Als ihm Kate in die Arme lief fragte er was denn so dringend sei, als Kate es ihm erklärt hatte war er geschockt.

Comander Stone hatte sich im Verhörraum die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt und war gestorben.

Was man bei ihm fand war ein kleiner Zettel auf dem stand:

_Ich habe sie getötet!!!_

Sowas hatte Gibbs nicht erwartet, doch nun war es zu spät und die Beweise sprachen auch dafür das er es war so musste nur noch der Papierkram erledigt werden.

Kate, Tony und Mc Gee hatten garkeine Zeit um Gibbs irgentwelche Fragen zustellen ,denn als der Feierabend winkte war Gibbs als erster aufgestanden und hatte sich als erster abgeseilt.

Als er im Lift war stieg die Vorfreude auf das jetztige Treffen mit Abby ,denn so wollte er sie nicht gehen lassen.

Im Labor angekommen wurde er Zeuge eines aussergewöhnlichen Verhalten Abby´s !

Sie saß da und sagte nicht´s , sie hatte sich schon umgezogen und saß nur da . Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken das sie nicht gemerkt hatte das jemand rein gekommen war.

Sie ersckrak fürchterlich als sie eine Hand auf dem Rücken spürte. Sie schnellte herum und sah in die schönsten blauen Augen die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Das nächste was sie fühlte war ein wohliges Kribbeln ,das von einem langen und sinnlichen Kuss ausgelöst wurde.

Gibbs nahm sie mit zu sich nach Hause. Auf der Fahrt dort hin sagten sie nichts , sie genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen.

Gibbs sah auf der Fahrt immer wieder verstohlen zu Abby hinnüber ,die es sich jetzt im Sitzt bequem gemacht hatte, er musste lächeln! Noch bevor Gibbs die Tür zu seinem Haus aufgemacht hatte , küssten sie sich wieder , erst zärtlich dann immer intensiver!

Kurz vor der Haustür mussten sie sich von einander lösen um den Schlüssel zu suchen, ihm im Schloss herumzu drehen und um die Tür zu öffnen, wo sie gleich nach einander eintraten.

Als die Tür ins schloss gefallen war , drehte sich Abby um ,die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt , mit dem Rücken zu Gibbs stand!

Einige Sekunden vergingen , sie schauten sich nur in die Augen , Abby ging geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf Gibbs zu . Legte dann ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter , der Kuss der nun folgte war anders als alles was sie bis dahin kannten , leidenschaftlich ,wild , intensiv , süß und doch immer zärtlich!

Abby presste sich an Gibbs , schob mit ihren Händen das Shirt hoch und küsste ihn dann zärtlich auf den durchtrainierten Oberkörper.

Gibbs nahm Abby mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf seine Arme und brachte sie hoch in sein Schlafzimmer.

Weil es schon relativ spät am Abend war , war das Zimmer nur schwach beleuchtet , was die beiden aber nicht im geringsten zu stören schien. Zu sehr waren sie mit einander beschäftigt!

Als sie am nächsten Morgen von Abbys Handy geweckt wurden , war Abby erst nicht ganz klar wo sie war ,doch als sie sich umsah wusste sie es schlagartig wieder.

"Abby Sciuto , sie sind auf Sendung!" sagte sie noch etwas schlaftrunken.

"Hy hier ist Kate, weißt du wie spät es ist? Wir wollten uns vor 2 Std. bei mir treffen!" erwiederte Kate mächtig sauer.

"Oh Kate das tut mir aber leid , echt aber... aber..." stammelte Abby, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollte.

"Abbs , was aber?"

"Ich wurde aufgehalten, aber ich bin gleich da, versprochen." Abby versuchte zu retten was noch zu retten war.

Doch bevor sie noch was machen konnte hatte sich Gibbs das Handy geschnappt und ging ran.

"Kate? Was wolltest du von Abbs? " sagte Gibbs mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen , denn er konnte Kates verblüffte und geschockte Miene vor seinem inneren Auge sehen.

"Boss? Was machst du mit Abbs Handy? Habe ich was verpasst?" stammelte Kate ,wirklich ziemlich geschockt, nämlich damit hätte sie nie gerechnet.

"Kate , ja du hast was verpasst, ich habe Abby heute aufgehalten , wenn du verstehst was ich meine?"

"Ja ich habe verstanden , wenn das so ist dann verschieben wir das treffen." sagte Kate immer noch geschockt, aber irgentwie freute sie es natürlich für die beiden, das sie sich endlich gefunden hatten.

"gut ok , also bleibt Abbs jetzt hier ."

"ja ich melde mich bei ihr, nach dem Wochenende."

Damit war das Telefonat beendet. Abby hatte nur zugehört und war ziemlich irritiert.

"Abbs , ich habe Kate gerade mitgeteilt das ich dich aufgehalten habe und und sie sagte mir, dass sie dich nach dem Wochenende anruft um einen neuen Termin für euer Treffen festzulegen. " sagte Gibbs mit einem frechen Lächeln , zog Abby dichter zu sich heran und küsste sie sehr intensiv. "Also heißt das jetzt das ich kein treffen mit ihr habe und wir das ganze Wochenende zeit für uns haben werden?"

"das heißt es"

Auch Abby lächelte jetzt und es hatte sich ein gewisses funkeln in ihre Augen eingeschlichen.

Abby umarmte ihren " Boss " und began ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen .

Als die beiden dicht aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen, setzte sich Abby rasch auf und sagte per Zeichensprache : „ Ich sage es dir so, ich bin nämlich total geschafft, also : Ich liebe dich!"

Gibbs nahm Abby in den Arm und küsste sie und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich auch!"

---FIN---THE END---ENDE---

Man sieht sich im Leben immer Zweimal ... °gg°


End file.
